The Lake
by DareYouToMoveVicky
Summary: You mix Derek, Casey, a lake, dares and semi nudity and you get this. Set during Vacation with Derek. Drabble.


**Hopefully this is the start of getting rid of my writers block because I haven't written since NaNoWriMo in November.**

**I got the idea for this as I woke up oddly enough and then I read Emily's (kthxilyxxx) step two of Dasey Revival and I just had to get writing something. You can find more info on the Dasey Revival page http:// daseyrevival .tumblr .com (without the spaces)**

**

* * *

  
**

Casey sat on the deck chair reading a book and tanning herself in her bikini beside the crystal lake. Everything was so calm and quiet except for the sound of a few children laughing in the distance as they splashed each other with the cool water.

Deciding that a nap would be nice, Casey set her book down on the ground beside her and closed her eyes blocking out her surroundings. That was until she suddenly felt cold water hitting her.

She screamed and sat up, opening her eyes quickly to find her step-brother laughing wickedly in the lake.

"Der-ek" she shouted pulling her now wet hair from her face, "I am going to get you!" Casey jumped into the lake and began to splash him back. They splashing got boring quickly though as both of them tried to catch their breath.

"I'm bored!" Derek complained as he tread the water.

"Well, what do expect me to do about it," Casey sighed.

"How about a little game of truth or dare?" he replied with his trademark smirk on his face.

"What are you ten?" she said haughtily giving him a disapproving look.

"Yeah, you're right which is why we should leave out the truth bit and just play dares," he replied simply. Casey simply shook her head and turned to leave. "What is the princess to chicken?"

"No! I am not a chicken," she retaliated turning back to him.

"Then why won't you play a little innocent game of Dares. Come on I promise I won't make you do something like put your head down a toilet," he replied in an innocent tone.

"Fine, I'll play," she sighed giving in. Derek smirked at how easily he managed to get her to cave.

The dares where simple to start off with, the usual childish ones, like swimming out to the buoy and back.

Derek smirked in a way that made Casey very uncomfortable. It was the type of smirk that showed that he was planning something. "I dare you to take off your bikini bottoms." he said simply as if that was something you asked your step-sister to do everyday.

"What?!" She shrieked causing a few people in the distance to look towards them, "No way, Derek!"

"Aww is the princess scared? Too bad, I guess that means you lose." he teased, "I can't believe you are too afraid to take them off in water that is too murky for anyone to see your… lady bits." He smirked as he saw that she was about to give in.

"Fine but I'm only doing so you don't get the satisfaction of winning," she said reaching down into the water and slipping off the hot pink bikini bottoms, letting them float on the water. "By the way, never say lady bits again."

"I can't believe you actually done that." he replied with an approving tone. "You're braver than I give you credit."

"Of course I am," she quipped, "now I dare you to take off your swimming shorts!" She replied simply.

"Wow! Way to be original Case!" he said reaching down and pulling off the shorts. They floated on the surface of the water and Casey smirked.

"Bad move, Venturi," she said quickly grabbing the shorts, "you would've have been better off losing!" She pulled on his shorts and quickly swam over to the dock and got out, leaving a wide eyed, shock stricken Derek and her pink bikini bottoms behind in the lake.

"Casey," Derek shouted in a warning tone, "Casey, you get back here right now! Or else!"

"Ooh I'm scared!, What are you going to do Derek, put that on and come out to get me!" She laughed.

"Casey" he shouted once more though this time his voice was filled with desperation.

Casey turned to walk away but not before looking back at him, "and if I were you, I'd get out pretty soon or things will start to… shrivel."


End file.
